Tres metros sobre el cielo
by Gabrys
Summary: Bienvenido, has entrado a "CasaBlanca". Observa, mira, anhela, cuando elijas a tu candidata ideal ella te esperara con ansias, cada vez sera diferente nunca será igual. Pero debes seguir nuestras reglas. No besos en los labios, no tomarnos cariño y no Enamorarse. Si aceptas... Entonces pasa adelante, y goza el paraíso.


**Septiembre 25... Jueves.**

Como todos los días... el sol estaba en lo alto, la mañana ya había comenzado. Otro día normal, otro día cualquiera.

Como rutina diaria, se despertaban a las 9 de la mañana y levantaban de sus cómodas y grandes camas a las 10 a.m.

Se estiraban, desperezaban, gruñían por empezar un día mas y un día de trabajo más, después de un pequeño lapso para ello entraban a sus baños privados y lujosos, llenando la tina y darse un relajante descanso para que una hora después bajaran a desayunar.

A las 11 en punto de la mañana el comedor, grande, se iba llenando por los inquilinos de la enorme mansión, algunos juraban que podía igualarse al tamaño de la Casa Blanca del presidente, cada silla era ocupada hasta llenarse y la silla central ocupada por el Magnate quien era dueño de esa enorme mansión...

La platica animaba el ambiente, risas, gritos de asombro, chismes que circulaban en la mesa, de 15 asientos, el Magnate observaba su alrededor, su sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Nunca imagino que pudiera ser feliz con su profesión.

Bueno nunca en su vida imagino que llegaría a estar rodeado de 15 hermosas mujeres... bueno en realidad 14, una de sus mujeres se había ido porque se enamoro y no le quiso detener. Sus mujeres eran libres, cuando ellas quisieran irse el las dejaría, pero primero se encargaría de que tuvieran una buena vida, si su camino era de paz y tranquilidad las dejaría, si era todo lo contrario se los haría ver y se encargaría de que les fuera bien.

Amaba a cada una de ellas... el era como la figura paterna o fraternal para ellas. Ese era el amor que tenía hacía ellas, las protegía como un padre a una hija, como un hermano a su hermana, como familia.

Ellas eran su vida, pero también sus empleadas. Sin ellas su imperio no existiría y tampoco sería tan famoso. Ellas eran la atracción principal, eran musas, inspiración, belleza y figuras sexuales que les encantaban mostrar sus encantos a los clientes.

... Si... clientes. De todo tipo, PERO... bien parecidos, al menos en eso él les daba gusto a ellas...

_Que tengan un físico moderado al menos..._

_Que no tengan canas, principalmente no pasen de 55 años..._

_No feos, ni con deformación física..._

_No tacaños..._

_No "raritos" que quieran confirmar su sexualidad..._

_Si son sementales mucho mejor..._

_Que dejen propina..._

_Que no tengan esposas, novias, prometidas, etc... celosas que los manden a seguir y vigilar..._

El complació... con cada exigencia que ellas pedían. Eran sus niñas, siempre había un hombre de seguridad al pendiente de ellas, eran sus niñas.

Escucharlas reír, hablar animadas, decirse los chismes de los clientes. Esta era la vida que ellas eligieran y nadie las obligo.

Al marcar las 3 de la tarde sus niñas empezaban a arreglarse, porque las puertas de la mansión se abrían a las 6 p.m.

...

Su imperio empresarial como él y su mejor amigos le decían, era un negocio que había empezado al darle él ayuda a tres mujeres que salvo de un proxeneta maltratador, les había ofrecido otra forma de trabajo mas ellas solo sabían ese que por varios años tenían.

Así que para ayudarlas y que nadie les hiciera daño, otra vez, el empezó su negocio, les dio seguro medico, sueldos altos, un mejor trato, mejor instalación... así poco a poco mas mujeres se fueron agregando, y fue cuidando de ellas. Cada mujer ahí no era retenida y tampoco maltratada, eran bien cuidadas. 10 años y ahora tenía esa mansión... su imperio llamado... "CasaBlanca".

Una casa donde las mas hermosas mujeres atendían las fantasías a los hombres que estaban dispuestos a pagar por tenerlas. Ellas eran lo mejor de lo mejor, únicas en su categoría...

**Octubre 1º... Miércoles **

Gemidos suaves eran seguidos por estocadas rápidas, dos figuras en la cama, se movían a su propio ritmo marcado, las sabanas rojas arrugadas por los cuerpos desnudos y los movimientos brutales. Sin embargo, eso no les importaba. Gruñidos altos combinados con los gritos de la mujer, estaban en el punto del éxtasis. Solo segundos para dejarse envolver por un orgasmo de los mejores.

La figura masculina, arremetió tres estocadas fuertes, como si quisiera unirse a ella y no dejarla jamás. Su liquido lechoso se derramo dentro, llenándola y sintiéndose lleno, completo, pero con ganas de seguir una segunda ronda y no se haría esperar.

-Wow... eso fue genial Neal.- halago la mujer, respirando agitadamente por la anterior acción.

_**Regla No. 9... Darle al cliente palabras de halago para subirles su Ego.**_

-Lo fue. Pero ahora sigue la segunda ronda- le sonrió Neal, con su cabellera castaña corta pegada en parte de su rostro. Estaba listo para disfrutar más y más, hasta quedarse flaco de tanto semen dentro de la mujer.

La mujer rió divertida. Ese hombre estaba loco si creía que había alguna segunda vez. Lo habría, claro, si tuviera mas dinero, de lo contrarió, era mejor largarse o algo rojo correría en esa habitación.

-Lo siento querido. Pero la sesión ha terminado. Y yo debo atender a otros clientes.- enrollo su cuerpo con la sabana roja, parándose y entregándole la ropa al hombre.

-Claro que no- nadie le diría lo contrarió, él pago por ella y la mujer debía cumplirle o habrían mas de un golpe en ese bello rostro.- Yo pague por este servició y no me echaras tan rápido, tengo mucha energía acumulada y tu la recibirás.

La tomo por la cintura y devolviéndola a la cama, viendo rebotar su escultural cuerpo y sus pechos meneándose.

-Es mejor que me sueltes. Tu tiempo ya ha acabado y no damos regalito extra. A menos claro, que tengas dinero para ello. ¿Lo tienes?- pregunto sin temerle, si llegara a tocarla quien saldría mas perjudicado sería él..

-Ya he pagado y nadie se roba mi dinero.- Neal había ahorrado mucho para poder estar con la mejor de la mejor.

-Lo siento mucho Neal, pero tu pago, fue solo de dos horas y el tiempo ha terminado.-con una sonrisa burlona, llamo a seguridad-¡John! - llamo en alto y aunque Neal no lo vio, ella había tocado un botón, el cual avisaba a seguridad de problemas y sabían a que habitación dirigirse.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver aun hombre de cabellera rubia corta, un rostro serio, cruzado de brazos. Vistiendo un traje negro, pegandole a sus músculos, sin camisa, solo saco.

-Señor Leagan, su tiempo ha acabado. Si quiere mas, deberá pagar la misma cantidad por el mismo tiempo o deberá marcharse por su propia voluntad- choco su puño con la otra mano para demostrarle que no bromeaba.

-Pague mucho por esta perra y voy a disfrutar por ella con ese dinero.

-Señor Leagan, la cantidad que usted nos ha dado, solo compra 2 horas con nuestra bella dama. Y le recomiendo que cuide su vocabulario y la forma de dirigirse a nuestra dama- John informo.

-¿2 Horas?- estaba indignado, era una estafa.

-Esta bella dama, es una de las mas solicitadas y por lo tanto una de las mejores. Su preció es alto y si no tiene la cantidad suficiente, deberá marcharse señor Leagan o me veré obligado a sacarlo por la fuerza y John, es bueno es esa materia- otro hombre apareció detrás de John, era el Magnate de "CasaBlanca".

Neal rechino los dientes, había escuchado, que el lugar tenía la mujer mas cara, pero que era la mejor y lo había comprobado, pero volvería, quizás no mañana, ni tampoco en dos días. Pero volvería y por el momento, saldría por las buenas, aun quería seguir viviendo y probar a esa regalada.

-De acuerdo- se vistió rápido y fue escoltado por John, hasta la salida.

-Siempre te tocan los problemáticos ¿Porque será?- pregunto a la mujer, quien trataba de arreglarse el cabello.

-Siempre me han dicho que dejo con ganas a los clientes, para que vuelvan. Solamente que son muy necios y tercos en entender. También tacaños.

El hombre sonrió, un sombrero negro hacía sombra a su rostro y unos lentes oscuros tapaban sus ojos negandole ser visto.

-Eres la mejor. Pero ten cuidado- recomendó.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo - Ahora si me permites. Arreglare la habitación, me daré un baño, cambiare y bajare para mi próximo cliente. ¿Puedes dejarme Hermoso?- sonrió, todos sabían que le encantaba ser llamada la numero 1, era la única meta que tenía en la vida y todas las mujeres de la mansión eran su única familia. Para ella el amor, solo era una cosa inservible.

-Claro. Te veré abajo, Gatita-

.

Debajo de las habitaciones en el primer nivel. La música era alta mas no molesta pero candente. Contadas mujeres, vestidas con pequeños vestidos cortos y escotes pronunciados, se paseaban frente a los clientes. El lugar, tenía toda clase de caballeros, desde los mas recatados, respetados, hasta los mas temidos. Pero la casa no veía la situación social, sino que tuvieran el dinero para pagar, amables y no se propasaran.

"CasaBlanca" llamaba mucho la atención, las personas, quienes llegaban eran pocas y escogidas por las mismas mujeres, evitando los feos y maltratadores.

El lugar era una casa de prostitución de la mejor categoría y ubicado en una residencial muy elegante, solamente con una cita o un apellido reconocido podrías entrar. Las 14 mujeres alegraban el ambientes, quienes trabajaban cada noche animadas. Y cada una tenía un nivel, desde el 10 hasta el numero 1, aunque las mas solicitadas, eran 3, 2 y 1.

.

En medio de un sofá color blanco y vistiendo un traje del mismo color, un hombre esperaba ansioso por la llegada de su hembra comprada, no quería que lo hicieran esperar, había escuchado que ese lugar, a pesar de tener un nombre nada atractivo, era muy bueno, pocas mujeres, pero las mejores en su profesión, y también jóvenes. Aunque no sabía que ellas tenían un rango de mejor mercadería, aún le faltaba esa información pero a pesar de todo eso tampoco le importaba.

La mas baja, en la lista, era una hermosa y delgada mujer, de cabellera rojiza larga, vistiendo un traje de short y blusa strapless color blanco, una cadena de oro colgado en su cuello con un dije de corazón. La mujer, fuera del trabajo tenía el nombre de Eliza poseedora de 20 años, pero dentro del lugar era mas conocida como "_Corazón_", sin embargo sus otras compañeras le apodaban "_Espejito-Espejito_" por su gran obsesión de verse en el espejo. Contoneando las caderas, Corazón, se acerco al cliente, quien esperaba a la enviada para esa noche.

-Hola cariño... ¿Has esperado mucho tiempo?- Eliza se sentó en las piernas del hombre, acariciando su rostro con pequeña barba de días pero con un rostro cuidado... -¿Cual es el nombre de mi hombre?

-Tom.- su aspecto era delgado, con músculos marcados, cabello avellanado con unos ojos miel intensos, un aspecto de vaquero y ese cuerpo le agradaba, en realidad.

-¿Estas listo?- por algún motivo el cuerpo del hombre le excitaba, solo podía imaginar como sería en la cama.

-Claro... guíame-

¡Oh Si! Sería una noche interesante.

.

En uno de los sillones de la casa grande de paredes blancas, se encontraba un hombre, con el rostro serio y una copa de vino en su mano izquierda. Observando, con sus ojos ágiles a las mujeres quienes ahí trabajaban, dos de ellas se paseaban por la enorme mansión para saber quien las quería y no había quien faltara.

Su vista se fijo en la escalera, donde una mujer venía bajando, calculándole unos 20 años, era joven alta y delgada, con unos pechos que captaban la atención de cualquiera, parados y redondos, que no dudaba crecerían mas con los años.

Había escuchado de ella, era llamada, "Golosa", tenía un apetito voraz con el sexo. Vestía un short corto de negro, una blusa corsé color blanca con escote pronunciado, botas altas color negras y medias negras hasta la pantorrilla con encaje transparente.

Un poco más atrás, venía otra compañera.

-Apúrate Reinita Lia o los se desesperaran.- Golosa se burlaba de ella, por su rostro fruncido y su mal humor.

-Cállate Patty, que no me interesa tu opinión y no me llames Reinita Lia, mi nombre es Emily- le gruño. Golosa le saco la lengua con infantilismo, era divertido hacerla rabiar.

-Oh disculpe usted, gran Emperatriz.- Patty tenía el puesto numero tres en la lista de las mejores del lugar. Caminando como una modelo profesional lo haría, se alejo de su compañera para buscar a su siguiente cliente.

La mujer bajaba de la escalera con gracia y encanto, a la perfección, una figura bien proporcionada, ella era alta, una esbelta mujer con el cabello largo y negro con reflejos azules, un poco abajo de la cintura, unos mechones de su cabello negro enmarcaban su rostro hasta llegar a su mentón, pechos de tamaño grande, unos ojos color azul oscuro y sus pestañas voluminosas. Portaba un vestido rojo de escote revelador mostrando gran parte de sus pechos, la falda del vestido con dos cortes en cada lado de las piernas dejando al descubierto estas, zapatos rojos con tacones altos y delgados. Su mirar era tranquila. Era conocida como "Emperatriz", llevando su papel muy a lo real. Varias miradas se gano su escultural cuerpo, en realidad no le importaba si babeaban por ella, porque no lo negaba, ella era hermosa.

.

La mujer llamo su atención, había encontrado a la candidata perfecta. Su mirada se dirigió a un hombre del dueño, quien esperaba su señal para indicarle a quien quería. Este al captar su mirada y quien había bajado, se acerco a ella. Sonriendo para que dejara ese rostro de mal humor, esa mujer necesitaba unas vacaciones, seguro.

-Emilia, hay un cliente que desea tenerte esta noche- con la mirada le indico quien era ese cliente.

Observo al hombre, quien era muy alto al igual que ella, el hombre tenía una apariencia de ser de ascendencia Europea, su ropa era un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata.

-Bien- acoto, dejando al hombre para quien trabaja y dirigirse a su cliente nuevo. -Deja de llamarme Emilia, mi nombre es Emily.

A pesar de tener anteojos oscuros, su mirada era divertida. Emily, Emilia como le gustaba llamarla para molestarla, era una trabajadora muy solicitada y tenía el segundo puesto, según los hombres que llegaban.

Llego hasta él, al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba para recibirla. El hombre tenía modales eso era bien visto por ella. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro que podía jurar destellaron celestes por un instante y su rostro serio. Ella lo reconoció al instante.

Anthony Brown, un empresario muy reconocido y afamado en el país.

-Me llaman Emperatriz, sera un gusto atenderle señor Brown- a pesar de haber utilizado su voz hospitalaria, Anthony podía ver el odio y conformidad que ella ocultaba.

-Puedo ver que es todo lo contrarió- Emperatriz ni siquiera se inmuto seguía igual como él- Permitame, bella dama, demostrarle las maravillas del placer- una mueca en forma de sonrisa le regalo a Emperatriz, quien parpadeo ante tal proposición. -Será una larga noche, señorita Emilia y el preció me parece muy poco, para alguien como usted.

La seriedad de su voz parecía afectarle a Emily, quien no esperaba que el hombre supiera su nombre, pero entonces no sería un buen hombre informado, porque a leguas podía verlo. Y si él quería pagar por una larga madrugada por estar con ella, ¿Quien era ella para impedirlo? Además quizás, aunque lo dudaba, esperaba disfrutar de ese acto. Tampoco presto mayor importancia que le llamara Emilia.

Anthony tomo su mano, dando un pequeño apretón para guiarlo a su habitación. Desde que la vio bajar detrás de la chica castaña, le llamo su atención, como nadie nunca lo había echo y por mucho que no lo demostrara, esperaba poder pasar mas de una noche con esa mujer.

.

Bajaba por las escaleras, con el cabello medio seco y bien peinado con rulos en las puntas. Portaba un vestido azul con escote al frente en forma de corazón y un gran escote en la espalda casi mostrando lo que hay mas abajo de esta, su ropa interior era una tanga hilo, color azul transparente, zapatos color azul y con punta fina de 16 cm de altura. En la muñeca izquierda una pulsera de oro se posesionaba de ella. Una sonrisa adornando su rostro, como parte de su trabajo, el deber mostrarse sonriente.

Ella era conocida como la "Gata", sobre nombre llevado a la cama y su juegos sexuales, era quizás o mas bien la única, mas joven del grupo y también la numero uno. Incluso le ganaba a Emperatriz, con quien tenía una buena relación. Sonrió de medio lado, al ver a su amiga, subir acompañada de un hombre de ascendencia Europea y quien estaba serio pero sus ojos mostraban el interés en la mujer. No se faltaba a ninguna ley, ambos eran mayores, el hombre calculándole 29 y Emperatriz con 23 años.

Les guiño un ojo, deseándoles la mejor de las noches y claro tratando de molestar a Emperatriz, al saber que ese día se despertó huraña.

Suspiro antes de terminar de bajar, pronto estaría a la vista de los clientes y se pelearían por ella y un lugar en su cama. Y solo quien pagará el preció sin hacer berrinche y si le gustaba estaría con ella. Era lo mismo cada noche, clientes ofreciendo una gran cantidad, por dormir por unas horas con ella o por sus otras dos compañeras.

Golosa, Emperatriz y Gata. Patty, Emily y ella. Quien hacía dos años dejo de decir su verdadero nombre.

Las miradas lascivas de los hombres no pasaban desapercibidas. Pero quien no se quería estar con ella, una mujer o mas bien joven de tan solo 18 años. Y cual su antiguo nombre había sido, Candice. Candy diminutivo.

Ella era querida por sus amigas, consentida por el Magnate de ese imperio... amaba a ese hombre, como un hermano, él le dio un hogar y trabajo, aunque muy renuente al hacerlo, porque ella había empezado con 15 años. Con amenazas hacía el Magnate empezó a trabajar para "CasaBlanca". Y le agradecía a él, a Albert Ardley hombre rubio largo y los ojos ocultos detrás de sus anteojos oscuros, contando con 31 años, soltero y nunca enamorado de nadie.

... Esta es la historia de como llegaron a ese trabajo y enamorarse... Cuando las reglas lo prohibían..

.

.

.

Continuara..

* * *

><p><em>La historia es de rating M... tendrá escenas de sexo explicito, en algunas otras no tanto. Abra OC en los personajes, algo distinto a lo que siempre he escrito. <em>

_¿opiniones?_

_Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
